Tenshi to Akuma
by hayame-nyanko
Summary: Hibari found a little Gokudera in the corner of the street in Italy. He never knew that this event will make a major change in his life. YAOI, rated M for reasons  I've warned you...  main pairing 1859 and the other pairings
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and you must know that English is not my native language, so maybe there will be some grammar mistakes : O

This story just came up suddenly in my mind…..

**Summary : **Hibari found a little Gokudera in the corner of the street in Italy. He never knew that this event will make a major change in his life.

In this story, Tsuna has became a vongola boss since the beginning of the story. I make Gokudera has the younger age than usual, he is 7 years old (same with Lambo), while Tsuna and the others have their original age (about 15 and 16?). Sorry if it's confusing T^T. But in the later chapter, it will be TYL universe except for Gokudera.

**Warning : **maybe some OOCness? YAOI, rated M for some reasons (I've warned you).

_italic_ = though

normal = normal

underline = flashback

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gokudera POV

Shit! Dammit! I don't know where to hide anymore… Those crazy bastard, why they won't leave me alone! So tired…. It has been 2 days and Venice seems became so small, I think I have run into every corner in this city…

Why did he kill her? She is my mother and your wife … why….. why did you kill her? I hate you, father…..

Hibari POV

This is really annoying. I can't believe I leave Namimori. I can't believe I accept that herbivore (a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi) invitation to come with him to Italy. (But I have to admit it. This place has a beautiful panorama.) I can't depends on Kusakabe and the others to take care of Namimori.

The herbivore said that he need to take care of things in Italy, so he need the other guardians to follow him, but it seems it's just a simple matters, because yesterday the herbivore has solved the problem. Now I could spent the rest of the day walking around Venice. 2 days later we must go back to Japan.

Even though I hate crowding I have my own reason to join these herbivores...

1 year ago

Normal POV

Knock, knock. There was someone knocking the door. Lazily the skylark answer the door "Come in", then a certain herbivore pop out behind the door. "What do you want herbivore, you got nerve to come into my office" he said coldly. "You already said I can come in, ne?" Tsuna state with a smile on his lips. 

Tsuna take several steps so he can face the skylark properly. He place both hands on the table and said "Hibari-san..., do you want to join me?"

"Join what"

"Join my mafia family"

"Hmmph, I don't see any reason to join you"

"Then I'll give you reason or I said let's make a deal"

"..."

"You love Namimori, right? I can send some of my subordinates to help you protect Namimori but in return you have to join me"

"Why do you want me to join you"

" Haha, I know you're strong Hibari-san, your power might be useful in the future"

"... Fine, but you have to promise, that subordinates that you mention, will help me"

"You have my word, then starting tomorrow, you need to obey my rules"

"I don't follow any rules, herbivore. I have MY OWN rules"

Hibari POV

It's quite amusing how I join them, while the other guardians voluntarily join him.

The scenery is beautiful when see from this small port.

Hmmm? What's that? A kid with silver hair? What is she doing, she seems tired... ! She has a lot of wounds on her body. Wait, are those men chasing after her?

Gokudera POV

I rest at the near small ports that I find. These wounds are hurts like hell! I just want to sleep, my eyes are heavy... WHAT? Dammit, they already find me! What should I do?

Normal POV

The kid was really scared. He can't run anymore because it was a dead end. Behind the boy was the water (it's a port anyway) and in front of him was a lot of men with a black suit that was send by his father to find him. He though this will be the end, but he's wrong.

Suddenly all the men were falling to the ground. They've been knocked out. Then a black hair man stood between those look-like-corpse bodies. Both the kid and the man starring each other. "What" the man said, "Ummm, mister, you save me, and I..." The kid slowly loss his conscious and start falling to the ground. But before he reach the ground, the man catch him in his arm.

_She speaks Japanese? _Is the first thing that came up on his mind. The man didn't have any choice but to bring the wounded kid with him. _Who are those men anyway?_

* * *

End of chapter 1

Please review, and I'm sure you will find grammar mistakes... Sorry... T-T


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Hahahahaha

This is the chapter 2, I think I'm going insane O.O;

You must remember that in this story Gokudera has the younger age than usual, he is 7 years old (same with Lambo), while Tsuna and the others have their original age.

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna POV

Where is Hibari-san? It's already this late and he hasn't come back. Just now in the morning he told me he want to take a walk around Venice, I've told him to bring a guide with him, but he refused it. Ahhhh, what if he got lost?

Normal POV

The brunette start panicking in his office in the Vongola headquarter. He walk around the office while biting his thumb. "He will be okay, Tsuna. He is Hibari after all, hahahahaha" Yamamoto said with a megawatt smile on his face, it was the face that always made you comfortable. Yamamoto Takeshi is Tsuna's best friend, they always together since they were kids. That's why, when Yamamoto finds out Tsuna is a 10th Vongola Boss, Yamamoto decided to help him to become a guardian.

"He is right to the extreme, Sawada. I always lost in a fight with him!" Ryohei shouting to the extreme. Sasagawa Ryohei is Tsuna's friend's big brother. His little sister name is Kyouko. Ryohei and Tsuna is neighbor so they too, already knows each other. Oh, and Ryohei is a boxer to the extreme! _It doesn't really matter whenever you lost or not, _Tsuna though mentally. "I know, Nii-san, Yamamoto, but I'm worried if he got lost, Venice it's not a small city"

"Kufufufufu, you always worry about the guardians, you can send me to find him" said a pineapple head man name Mukuro. Rokudou Mukuro and Tsuna and of course Hibari didn't have any good relationship to begin with. Mukuro once beat Hibari in a fight, so Hibari hold a HUGE grudge towards him. While with Tsuna, Mukuro is a pervert you know. Tsuna met Mukuro when he was visit Chrome house. Chrome and Tsuna becoming friends when he help her in the past. Mukuro is Chrome only brother. But Tsuna know that Mukuro is actually quite reliable when it comes to fight. Don't ask why, it's hyper intuition. "I'm afraid Hibari-san will kick your ass when you find him Mukuro" Tsuna scoffed him. "Oya, oya... How cruel..."

"Gyahahahahaha, Lambo-san wants to find him too! So Lambo-san can take a walk and searching for candy shop!" He said. Lambo is... I don't believe either, but a soon-to-be Bovino mafia boss. Bovino family and Vongola family has became an acquaintance since a long time ago. So the former Bovino Boss put Lambo in the Vongola. "You're so noisy stupid cow. Do you want me to make a hole in your head?" Reborn threaten him. Well, Reborn is Tsuna's tutor, he is an infant, but really scary. He is a famous hitman in mafia world and he and the 9th Vongola boss is a quite close friend. The 9th sent Reborn to Japan in the past to teach Tsuna how to become a good mafia boss.

"Hieeee, Re-Reborn, Lambo will start crying you know! Don't scare him..."

"Whatever, Dame Tsuna..." " To-le-ra-te..."

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 10th Vongola Boss. He hold a true Vongola bloodline from the 9th, since he is his grandfather. At first, Tsuna refused to become a boss, since he is a coward, a Dame person. But Reborn and his friend encourage him to become a boss, since the 9th is already so old. In this such young age Tsuna is the youngest mafia boss in the all Vongola history, he is 15 years old. And he already has his own guardian, the Rain guardian is Yamamoto, the Sun guardian is Ryohei, the Mist guardian is Mukuro, the Lightning guardian is Lambo, and the Cloud guardian is Hibari. But there is one empty position, Tsuna can't find anyone who suitable to become his Storm guardian. He thinks _Maybe I will find it someday... _

Suddenly, the door cracking open and showing a skylark held a certain kid in his arms.

"Hibari-san! Where have you been? And who is this... kid?"

"Whoaaa, are you kidnapping her to the extreme?" "I'm not, herbivore and I was late because I help her. She's been badly injured."

Yamamoto scanning the small figure in Hibari's arm, _she looks so cute_. "Where did you find her Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

"At the port, some men were chasing after her. She doesn't seems like normal kid. And stop questioning me, this kid need to be treated."

"Nngggh.." The kid slowly open his eyes because of those chatter "Hey, she's awake!" Tsuna exclaimed. Because the kid is not used to these people, he start to scream in panic. "It's okay" Hibari tried to calm him down, when the kid saw Hibari he start to gripping Hibari's clothing and tears start running down his cheeks. "We need to treat your wounds, and be a good girl..." Hibari said while looking to the said "girl". _What? _The kid's eyes widen in shock and scream mentally, "Mister, I'm not a girl, I'm a boy! Can you see?"

_WHAAAA-?_ Everyone in the office jaw dropped, he doesn't look like a boy!

"We-well, a-anyway, let's treat your wound okay?" Tsuna change the topic and start to persuade the boy "NO! Who the hell are you anyway? My mother told me to not believe in strangers..."

"Herbivores, don't you realize? We are in Italy but this kid speak so fluently in Japanese"

"Hahahaha, you're right Hibari. Then kozo, let's not became strangers to each other. The name's Yamamoto Takeshi"

"Ummm, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and your saver is Hibari-san, the loudest one here is Ryouhei nii-san, this afro kid is Lambo and the pineapple head over there is Mukuro. Ooooh, and the one sitting at my shoulder is Reborn"

"How can you speak Japanese to the extreme anyway?"

"My mother..."

"What's your name,kozo... We can't call you kozo forever you know, hahahahahaha"

"Gokudera...Hayato... Ouch" The wounded kid start feeling the pain all over his body.

"I've told you to treat HIS wound but you herbivores never listen to me"

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Uwaaaah, I really don't have life, writing is the only thing I can do...

Everyone can review my story, so feel free XD

You must remember that in this story Gokudera has the younger age than usual, he is 7 years old (same with Lambo), while Tsuna and the others have their original age.

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After treating his wound, Gokudera starting to show his true color. Gokudera is actually very fussy.

Gokudera now was sitting in the couch in the office surrounded by these people. (Except for Hibari, he hates crowding)

"Hey, your hair is like an octopus to the extreme! Maybe octopus head is suitable for you to the extreme!"

"What the fuck, shibafu atama! Oooowwwwwww! It hurts!"

"Hayato-kun , don't move too much, your wound may open again..." Tsuna said while calming them both, _I don't know kids have so many colorful word..._

"Where's your parents?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera. Gokudera became tense a bit, he looked to the ground then he spoke in low voice, like a whisper "Mom is gone, dad is... I don't give a shit about him"

"You got so many wounds. Just what happen to you?" Tsuna seems curious, because kids normally will not have broken arms, cut almost everywhere in his abdomen, except...

"Why you don't tell me first, who are you guys?" Gokudera seem want to avoid the question.

"Well... Ummmm" _should I tell him?_

"Just tell him, herbivore. I told you before, I think he doesn't have normal life" Hibari said while leaning at the door and crossing his arms.

"Uuhh, Hayato-kun, we are mafia members. You know, people said we are...bad guys"

"I don't think so Sawada-san" Gokudera responded quickly

"You're not afraid?"

"I don't, what's my reason to be afraid? Hibari-sama help me before, so I can't say you are bad guys"

_Hibari-sama?_

"Besides, my dad is in the mafia too, I hate him"

"WHAT? YOUR DAD? What family? We should send you back to your dad" Tsuna saw a light of hope, _maybe we can return this kid back._

"NO! Don't! You heard me, I HATE HIM! I don't want to go back... I'm scared, I'm so weak..." Gokudera want to cry so badly, but he didn't want to look so pathetic. So he decided to act strong.

"Herbivore, don't tell me, your dad is the cause of those wounds"

Gokudera look at Hibari in the eyes for a while and avert his gaze just to look back to the ground. He nodded weakly.

Hibari felt something in his heart, this kid has the same experience with him. Hibari too, his parents always treat him like he is some sort of garbage.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I want to talk to you, outside"

"Eh? Okay"

While Hibari and Tsuna walk outside, Gokudera just starring at Hibari's back and he smile sheepishly. He glad he was saved by him,_ he is a nice person_.

"By the way, Hayato. You said your mother is gone? You mean she died?" Yamamoto asked again.

"I want to sleep, can you just leave me alone" Gokudera said and start leaning to the couch. Yamamoto stare at the boy, he feel sympathy for him. Yamamoto saw a lot of bandage covering his arms and abdomen in that small body, why his dad done something like that?

"Nyahahahahaha, Lambo-san has a new slave!" After said that, Lambo got a kick on the face.

"Gupyaaaaaa!" The one who has kicked Lambo is no one else but Reborn.

"You stupid cow, this is not a time for you to saying that kind of things"

"Ahahahaha, kozo is right Lambo. Don't say things like that"

"Kufufufufufu, I've been forgotten"

Meanwhile outside.

"Then Hibari-san, what do you want to talk about?"

"How's your grandfather"

_Eh? What happen here? Hibari-san is not the type who would ask such a question. _

"H-He is fine, that's why we can go back after the flight preparation complete, about 2 days"

"I see..."

"..."

Awkward silence, Hibari seems to prepare the proper sentence for the herbivore.

"Herbivore"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Gokudera Hayato, let me take care of him, and besides, you are still searching the suitable person for the Storm guardian right?"

"Hibari-san! I can't and I won't allow it! What if his father searching for him? And he is still young!"

"And? If he come back, I'm sure his father will abused him again. The cow brat has the same age as him, so why not?"

"But we can't just bring him to Japan! How about your-"

"I live alone herbivore"

"Okay, but if we bring him back to Japan out of nowhere, peop-"

"That's why mafia powers is reliable in this kind of situation, understand?"

"..."

"I do not accept 'no' as your answer"

For the first time, Tsuna saw Hibari acting like that. The truth is, Tsuna can feel it too, his hyper intuition tell him, Hayato is something special, he even can make Hibari act like that. So Tsuna has to agree with him and let Hibari do as he please.

Hibari and Tsuna go back to the office. Everyone in the office look at them including Gokudera. He can't sleep because the wounds were torturing him.

"Gokudera Hayato" Hibari said while looking at the kid.

"From now on, I'll be the one who will take care of you, and... I'll teach you to become a Storm guardian"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hufff, I hope my idea won't disappear so I can continue writing, yeeeeeeey! XD

In this chapter and so on, this will be the Gokudera that you know. YEEEEY! XD

I'll try my best to portray every character personality...

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 4**

8 years later after the event in the Italy.

"KORAA! Aho ushi! We are gonna late you know, how come you always overslept, che!" Gokudera shouted annoyingly from the first floor. Lambo's room was located at the second floor. Before go to school, Gokudera always have to wake him up in the morning.

It's been 8 years since Hibari found Gokudera, Gokudera start living with Hibari and everyday he need to survive from Hibari's spartan training. But Gokudera didn't mind, he already used to that kind of living.

Gokudera was close to Tsuna since Tsuna was very kind to him and Gokudera respect him. Gokudera too has become the 10th Vongola boss' Strom guardian. Hibari found out that Gokudera was a very flashy person, so bombs maybe was the best weapon for him and it was.

Gokudera already know all the guardians quite well, even he has nicknames for every guardian. But he saw all of the guardians were becoming so mature in this past years so Gokudera envied them too.

3 years ago, The Vongola Decimo decided to made a mansion for the family and he requested every guardians to live with him in the mansion, so it will be more easy to gather all guardians at the same time. The mansion is reaaaally big, it has so many rooms and others functional rooms, like meeting room, the boss' office and library.

But since Hibari didn't want to leave Namimori, the mansion was built at the side of the Namimori. Tsuna even made a special floor for Hibari's room. It was Japanese style. And it's located at the underground of the mansion. (Hibari doesn't like crowd remember?) But whenever Gokudera wanted to sleep with him, Hibari didn't mind.

Gokudera and Lambo attend the same school, Namimori High School and they become freshmen in this year. "Hayato-kun, you should get going, it's almost time" Tsuna said while yawning. It's still early for those adults anyway. "I'm sorry to wake you up Jyudaime, but I can't leave aho ushi, he will cry if I left him..."

"Hahahahaha, Hayato is a tsundere type, ne?" Yamamoto show up behind Tsuna's back while laughing as usual. "Shut up, yakyuu baka!"

Tsuna stared at the Storm guardian, he really grown up, not only that, he looks so... beautiful. _Wait! What the hell am I thinking! I know for the first time I saw him, I though he was a girl, but-_

"OOOI, you're so loud to the extreme octopus head! You wake me up!"

"Talk to yourself, shibafu atama!"

"Yare yare, let's go Hayato, ore-sama is ready" Lambo sighed while stepping down the stair. "I've been waiting you for years, aho ushi!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Herbivore, if you late for school, I'll bite you to death" Hibari suddenly show up too (Gokudera's voice is really loud)

"Che, I'll be going you know" Gokudera replied him.

"Good, or else I'll have to punish you"

"Ore-sama will be going too" Lambo said while shivering, he really scared of Hibari, and then Lambo held Gokudera arm and drag him out from the mansion. Actually Hibari didn't like when anyone touch Gokudera as they please, especially the former herbivore, or now Hibari called him omnivore since Sawada Tsunayoshi has become stronger and can entertain him.

Hibari knew that Tsuna sometimes always set his eyes on him. And the way Gokudera looked at Tsuna too, made him jealous. He was the one who saved him, but why Gokudera never treated him like he treated Tsuna. Not only that, the baseball player took a liking to the Storm guardian too.

Well Hibari had to admit it, Gokudera was really pretty for a man...

Gokudera was a pure genius, he always get good grades at school, and he can play piano very well too. He remembers the time when Gokudera told him about his mother.

"What's that" Hibari ask him when seeing Gokudera held a picture of a woman. "This is my mother's only picture, I took it while running away from home"

"She's pretty. She looks a lot like you"

Gokudera blushed, but then he start smiling "My mother teach me a lot of thing, she teach me Japanese and piano too. My mother is very kind..." Gokudera start telling a lot of things about his mother to Hibari.

Hibari felt his heart thump faster when see Gokudera smile, _he really looks like an angel when smiling... I wonder if he can smile more..._

Those memories made Hibari smirk, _but when he got angry he looks like a demon_.

End of Chapter 4

Uwaaaah, next chapter will be hard for me, but I will make and update it as soon as possible and of course, ganbarimasu!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm just realized, I'm not good at describing things...

Huhuhuhu, but I hope I can improve my writing skills X3

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Aaaah~, so damn tired" Gokudera has came back for school couple hours ago and going to eat. Before eat usually he will visit Hibari's room before, so he can ask if he want to eat together. But today, Hibari said he needs to check on Tsunayoshi's unfinished paper works and will come later. Gokudera didn't realized there was hibird who was stalked him outside the window. He walked to the kitchen to spot a brunette and a pineapple head man.

"Juudaime! Why are you here with this pervert?"

"Oya oya, don't be so rude Hayato, I'm just about to leave"

And then, the pineapple head raise for his seat and leave the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Hayato-kun? You can eat the food at the fridge and heat it. Can you do it by yourself?" Tsuna said, he was too busy washing the dishes.

"Yes, don't worry"

After Gokudera finished eating, he was planning to was the plate by himself but Tsuna stop him "I'll wash it for you" _Don't you remember how many plates you have broken?_ Tsuna though mentally. "But, I don't want to troubling you anymore. You can go, Juudaime. And I heard from Hibari-sama that you still have a lot of paper works to finished"

_Him again... _Tsuna frowned a bit at the thought.

"No, let me washed it" When Tsuna was trying to take the plate from Gokudera's hand, Tsuna's hand accidentally touch his. Gokudera was shock and dropped the plate. The plate falling to the ground with a loud crash, "I'm so sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera said while bowing apologetically. When Gokudera try to took the broken pieces, he cut his index finger, "Shit!".

Tsuna sighed "You should be more careful, Hayato-kun... Let me see your finger" Tsuna said and squatting at the same level as Gokudera. He looked at the finger and without thinking further, he put Gokudera's finger in his mouth.

"Ju-Juudaime?"

Tsuna didn't response, he was to busy sucking his finger. Gokudera starting to blushed furiously, _I know I must respect him, he is my boss, but isn't this going to far?_

"Juudaime!" Tsuna taken aback and pull the finger out from his mouth. Tsuna then raised his head to look at... the blushing Storm guardian._ So cute..._

"I-I... I will call the cleaner!" Then he stormed out the kitchen, trying to hide his blushing face.

_Dammit! _Gokudera ran along the corridor while looking to the ground, it was so embarrassing. He didn't realized there was someone at the end of corridor and bump into him. When he was loss his balance, he felt a hand around his waist and pull him back to a toned chest so he didn't fall.

"What the hell are you thinking? Running like that", when Gokudera heard his voice, he became embarrassed even more, what Hibari will think of him if he look him in this state? He looks like a schoolgirl who just have found her true love.

"No-Nothing! Get away from me!"

"Tsunayoshi has done something to you, hasn't he?" Hibari narrowed his eyes, his voice sounds like growl and his grip tighten.

"I said it's nothing! Now, let me go!" Gokudera was trying to struggle from his grip.

"It's useless to lie to me, hibird tell me everything"

_What the fuck is this person! An UMA?_

Hibari sighed and then drag him along to his room at the underground. He throw Gokudera into the futon, locking the door. When Gokudera was trying to get up, Hibari quickly pinned him down again.

"What the hell do you want? I need to do my homework!"

"Nonsense, you can finished it in no time"

"Whatever, are going out of yo-"

Gokudera's words was cut off because Hibari kissed him, roughly. Gokudera's eyes widen in shock and he can feel Hibari's tongue caressing his lips asking from entrance. But Gokudera didn't open his mouth. Hibari then move one of his hand behind Gokudera's head and one hand go down to his thigh. When Gokudera felt a hand rubbing his thigh he couldn't help but gasp and Hibari took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Gokudera's mouth, tasting everything he can. When Hibari pulled out from the kiss because lack of oxygen, Gokudera was breathing so hard. His face was really red now and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

_He taste so sweet. I want more..._

Hibari then quickly unzipping Gokudera's pants and slipped his hand under his boxer to cupped his member.

"Ngggaaaaah, Hibari-sama! What are you doing! Let me go!" Gokudera start moaning, he didn't like this. After Juudaime now his tutor? He start to pounding Hibari with his hands.

Then Hibari used his free hand to locked both of Gokudera's hands above his head. Hibari then started to pump Gokudera's member in a slow pace.

"Nnngggh, don't!"

Gokudera now was busy moaning and struggle, but Hibari didn't really care. His moaning made him want even more to touch him. Even though Hibari know, he looks like a sick pedophile right now, but he can't tame his urge to molest him.

Gokudera hate to admit it, it felt so good. When Hibari start to pump him faster, Gokudera arch his back, moaning loudly and came into Hibari's hand.

"That was surprisingly fast..."

Now his face not only red, but it seems darkened. Gokudera panting really hard and his mouth hanging open. He felt so dirty.

Hibari brought his hand out from the Gokudera's boxer and licked the cum that coated his finger.

"Remember this, Hayato. I'll let you go this time. But if I see you like that again, I'll really fuck you so hard until you can't stand anymore and claimed what's mine"

End of chapter 5

I'm not good at writing smut scene, sorry T^T

If you realized, every chapter in my story always ended by Hibari's statement :D


	6. Chapter 6

I really need an inspiration...

Ooh whatever...8O

Kokou no pride is a good song to relax...X9

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Yamamoto Takeshi has just returned from his mission today. But he realized, something was not right. Usually Gokudera would dare to scold the Cloud guardian if they meet eye to eye in the mansion. But today, whenever Gokudera saw Hibari, he looked like... so flustered and always tried to running away from him, _did something happen when I was gone? Maybe, I'll ask him later, better go to sleep._

Meanwhile, Hibari has been called to Tsuna's office. _The omnivore said he had important news, if it's not important, I'll bite him to death. _

"Hibari-san"

"What do you want" Hibari suddenly remember what happen yesterday, well, Tsunayoshi dare to touch Gokudera like that, but just this time he will let it pass. Just this time...

"Yesterday, Mukuro has just came back from collecting information..."

"..."

"He said he found it, what's family that Hayato-kun's father working at"

"Where"

"Shimon Family"

After hearing it, Hibari saw Tsuna's face turn into cold face. The boss of the Shimon family is Tsuna's friend, Kozato Enma. Tsuna couldn't believe it, they spent a lot of years to collecting information about Gokudera's father, but why the Shimon family never told them anything? Something fishy here.

"One week from now, there will be mafia gathering. Shimon will be attending too, maybe we can find out about Hayato-kun's father by asking them"

"Where will it be held?"

"In our mansion"

Hibari sighed, "And asking won't do, omnivore. You need to used violence against them"

"Hi-Hibari-san! They're our allies you know, what will mafia see in us if we attack them!"

"I'm not saying we must attack them, but to make them spit out information, torture should be used..."

Gokudera was resting in his room. He rest on his bed while putting both his hands behind his head. He couldn't forget what happen yesterday. _Fuck! I don't know he is more pervert than the pineapple head! _Even he never touch himself... But deep down in his heart, Gokudera knew that the skylark was a really kind person, when he started living with him, Hibari always take a good care of him. Hibari even didn't mind to spend his money to buy new clothes for him. But sometimes, Hibari too, can act so coldly when Gokudera was gone to long from his side.

_Such a strange person, maybe he is really an UMA..._

When those memories replaying again his mind, Gokudera start to blush again, he hate it, but Hibari is really a good looking man. Those lips taste so sweet too and his hand...

_! What! NO NO NO NO! HE IS A PERVERT!_

The more he thinks about him, he felt he want to be touched more by the man again.

Gokudera come back to reality when he heard someone knocking the door.

"Wha-, who's there?" He ask while raised from his bed.

"It's me, I need to talk to you"

"J-Juudaime?" _Oh, shit_! Should he let him come in, but if he told him to go away... No he can't do it, Sawada Tsunayoshi too, already take care of him in this past years, it would be soooo rude if he do that.

"Y-Yeah, y-you can c-come"

Then the brunette came to his room, and close the door behind him. He leaned against the door, and close his eyes.

"We found him, Hayato-kun"

"?"

"Your father"

Gokudera was shock, they were still collecting information about his father? He though they already given up. "And? Whenever he sees me or not, I don't think he would care" Gokudera said while narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe your father has his own reason, if you know the truth will it make much relief?"

"Juudaime, that person, killed my mother, and almost killed me. He is just the most crazy person I've ever met"

"Hibari-san agrees with me too"

The name 'Hibari' made him blushed "WH-WHAT?" Gokudera didn't think he have another choice, if he oppose Hibari again, maybe what he said yesterday will become reality. "T-Then, I really don't have any choice either"

"Then I'll be leaving. Oh and, Hayato-kun?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"If there was something in your mind, feel free to talk to me, okay?" Tsuna said with a warm smile on his face. Gokudera nodded, but why he act so strange yesterday when they were in the kitchen.

It seems Sawada Tsunayoshi was not pure as Gokudera's thought. But is it really okay to tell him what happen between him and Hibari? People said when we tell our problem to other person it will make our heart feel more relieved.

"Juudaime" When Tsuna was about to leave, he stopped and turn his back to face Gokudera.

"I-I...I...Yesterday Hibari-sama and I-"

"I know"

_HEEEEEEEEEEEE? WHAT? HE ALREADY KNOW? IS HE AN UMA TOO?_

"It's my hyper intuition, Hayato-kun. Something really happen between you two right?"

Tsuna then locked the door (uh oh), and take several steps to Gokudera's bed

"Say Hayato-kun, how far did he touch you?" Tsuna leaned towards him, and his hand caressing Gokudera's cheek and move to his neck.

"I-I'm so scared Juudaime, h-he..."

"It's okay, Hayato" Tsuna said and pulled Gokudera into a warm embrace, Tsuna rest his chin above Gokudera's head. "I won't let Hibari do anyhting to harm you"

Gokudera then gripping Tsuna's cloth and shivering, _Juudaime is really warm._

Outside the room, Hibari heard everything, he want to kicked the door open and drag Gokudera to his room again. But Gokudera said he scared, did he really hated him so much?

The omnivore can make Gokudera feel so comfortable, Hibari cursing himself. _This time I'll really make Hayato learn where should he belong to..._

And Hibari left the door and he thinking when he should teach him...

End of Chapter 6

I'm one of sick person T^T

Anyway, please review XD


	7. Chapter 7

My head is hurt... I hit my head with a brick so I can get inspiration

Poor brick, now my head is bleeding a lot (WOHAAAA, I'm just kidding!)

Here's chapter 7 XD

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Today was Sunday, so Gokudera didn't have to go to school today (Who wants to go to school in Sunday?). He feel relaxed after talk with Tsuna yesterday, and he start acting as usual.

Hibari found it really annoying. Just yesterday, he was trying to avoid him, and after the omnivore come to his room yesterday, he already act so normal. _Sawada Tsunayoshi is really good at deceiving people_. Even now, they were eating breakfast together.

"Hayato"

"Hm?"

"*sigh* Come to my room after you finished eating, I need to talk to you"

"Okay"

"And don't forget to wear your yukata, I don't want my room become dirty"

_Che! Wasn't days ago he drag me when I'm not wearing yukata!_

Hibari waiting Gokudera to come in his room. While he was waiting, he decided to read some document about Shimon family. Hibari was already wearing his yukata, Japanese clothing was the best for him.

The Shimon family and Vongola family were formed at the same time. Both of the family have been in a good relation since a long time ago. The Shimon family was famous for it's high technology. Even Vongola want their cooperation in making some weapons. Almost all of it's member were a scientist, except for the boss and the guardians. _Was Hayato's father a scientist too?_

Suddenly the door was sliding open and Gokudera showed up already wearing his yukata.

"Close the door, Hayato. And lock it. I don't want anyone else disturb my privacy"

Gokudera sweat dropped, he still scared of Hibari a bit, but for now he though he should follow his order.

After lock the door, Gokudera advanced toward Hibari and sat in front of him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Your father, you should already know, from Tsunayoshi"

_Why every people know everything about me!_

"Yeah, you have found him, right?"

"I want to ask you, if we have caught your father, what will you do?"

"...I don't know, maybe I'll kick his ass so he can feel the same pain as I do"

"You're still a brat after all"

"WHAT? Then what the fuck you want me to do!"

"Watch your mouth, Hayato, or I'll bite you to death"

"Che, then what do you want me to do, HIBARI-SAMA?"

"That's better. Don't you want to find out why he killed your mother?"

"! I don't, I hate him, I just want him to feel my pain, he doesn't know how much pain I was felling"

When Hibari looked at him, Gokudera lowered his head and he clenched his fist. Gokudera really hate his father.

"Hayato, does my presence do not mean anything to you?"

"What? No, you already take care of me, I just-"

"I decided to take care of you so you won't feel the same thing as I do"

"?"

"My parents never like me too, I hate them so much, and I don't have anyone who can support me"

"Hibari-sama..."

Hibari sigh, and he raised his hand to lifted Gokudera's chin.

"You're different, Hayato, you can still change and look forward for your future, that's why I'm here to support you"

"..."  
"I want you to find out the truth, so you can move forward and not stuck in the past"

Gokudera's eyes widen, Hibari really care about him after all. Gokudera could feel tears start gathering in the corner of his eyes. He used the back of his hand to wipe the tears away.

Gokudera took a deep breath and smiling while said "Thank you so much, Hibari-sama"

Hibari couldn't take it anymore. The teen in front of him was really beautiful. Maybe it's time for him to show how much Hibari love him and want Gokudera to stay by his side.

Hibari cupped Gokudera's cheek and lean in to kissed him. But this time, the kissed was different compared to their previous kiss. It was soft and hold a lot of meaning.

Hibari pushed Gokudera so now his back was pressed against the tatami. Hibari's hand snaked behind Gokudera's head and one hand to his waist. Gokudera didn't seem to mind, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. He knew he wanted it too. Hibari was the only one who truly care about him after all. _He was different from Juudaime..._

Hibari nibbled Gokudera's bottom lips, and Gokudera complied, he open his mouth to let Hibari's tongue slid inside his mouth. He could fell Hibari's tongue touching everything he can and moving like a snake. Gokudera got addictive to the kiss, unconsciously Gokudera encircled his arms around Hibari's neck to deepen the kiss.

Hibari's eyes widen, Gokudera didn't pull any resistance towards him

_Maybe it's time to go tho the next stage..._

End of chapter 7

You should know what happen in the next chapter

Hahahahaha, I'm such a pervert :-9


	8. Chapter 8

I'm blushing a lot while writing this chapter...

I'm really such a BIG PERVERT! O;

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hibari's room was very hot now. There was gasp and moan decorated the room. Hibari was smirking at the small figure beneath him. Gokudera was panting and moaning, his yukata already slipped down to his waist. Usually Gokudera won't wear his boxer if he wore his yukata (so naughty). Hibari's hand ghost around Gokudera's naked body. Hibari lean towards Gokudera and brought him to a deep kiss.

"Hi-Hiba-"

"Kyouya"

"Kyou-...AAAAAAH"

Gokudera moaning loudly when he felt a hand cupped his member. Hibari then start pumping it while his mouth sucking one of Gokudera's nipple. Because it's so embarassing for him, Gokudera used the palm of his hands to muffle his moans.

"Don't, Hayato" Hibari said while removing Gokudera's hands that covering his mouth. "I want to hear you..."

"B-but, hnngh... The oth-"  
"They won't hear it, this is underground, remember? On this floor there is no other room than my room"

After a couple of pumps, Gokudera moaned wantonly and came into Hibari's hand.

Hibari moved to his neck and sucking, licking, and biting it. While his hand that covered by the cum, move down to Gokudera's entrance.

"Itteee! Hi-Kyouya-sama, pull it out!" Gokudera's scream in pain when he felt Hibari's finger was inside him. But Hibari didn't response, he moved the finger out and added another finger. Hibari was fingering him. Gokudera could feel Hibari scissoring him, and after the third finger was added, Hibari start moving the finger in and out in a fast pace. Because Gokudera couldn't take it anymore, he put his hand at Hibari's shoulder and gripping it, tight.

When Hibari's fingers brushing against a certain spot, Gokudera's scream in ecstasy and came for the second time.

"Kyouya-samaaaaaaaa!" Gokudera called Hibari's name many times while panting and moaning.

"I want to taste you more, Hayato. You're so beautiful"

Gokudera blushed darkened at those statement, and he avert his gaze from Hibari's eyes. Hibari chuckled and move his head toward his groin.

"Wha-! No! It's dirty!" To late, Hibari mouth locked Gokudera's member in a tight heat. Gokudera's moan loudly again and buck his hips. But Hibari didn't want that so he held Gokudera's hips with his hands. Bobbing his head up and down, sucking it, and sometimes he hummed, Gokudera gripping some of Hibari's hair with his hands so he won't be washed by overload pleasure.

"Kyouya-sama! Ngghhh, I-I'm go-"

Gokudera arched his back and came agaaaain for the third time into Hibari's waiting mouth. Hibari swallowed the sticky liquid and didn't let any single drop out from his mouth.

"You know, Hayato. I don't know you can come so fast, I guess that means you're still a virgin"

"Sh-Shut up! Of course I am, PEDOPHILE!"

Hibari sighed, and then his hand move to the drawer searching for a lubricant. Hibari then flipped Gokudera onto his stomach, and licked his earlobe. "Hayato... For the first time, it maybe hurt for you"

"!"

"But trust me, I promise it will feel very good later"

Gokudera couldn't do anything but nodded weakly, his chest pressed against the tatami, he felt his pose is looked like... a cat?

"Take a deep breath, Hayato..."

Gokudera's eyes widen in shock, and he shook his head a couple times when he felt something very BIG and hard pushed against his entrance._ It's hurt like hell!_ His hands formed into a fist and he tried to looked back, _just what is the thing that pushed in-, oh shit..._

Hibari grunted at the tight heat, he want to pound into him so badly, but, he need to wait Gokudera to get used to him. After Gokudera seems to relaxed, he lift Gokudera so now his back was pressed against Hibari's chest in a sitting position.

Hibari put his hands around Gokudera waist, and kissing his neck.

"I'm going to move"

"Waai-aaaaahhhhhhhn! I-Ittaaaaaai!"

Hibari start moving by lifted Gokudera up and down, while Gokudera rock his hips every time he met with Hibari's member. Gokudera felt so much pain that tears start running down his cheeks. Hibari licked the tears on his cheek and thrusting faster. When Hibari's member hit Gokudera's spot...

"Nyaaaaaa, Kyouya-samaaaaaaa!" he threw his head to Hibari's shoulder. Hibari smirk and reply with gripping Gokudera's forgotten member and pumping it at the same rhythm with his thrust.

Feeling being stimulated in multiple area Gokudera screamed Hibari's name and came for the last time. Hibari too, after a couple more thrust he grunted in pleasure and came inside Gokudera, filling him with his seed. They were trying to catch their breath after finished their tense activities. Gokudera rested his body by leaning against Hibari's chest. Hibari's arm tighten around Gokudera's waist.

"Hayato" Hibari was the first to catch his breath.

"Hm?"

"I know this will sound disgusting, but I love you, I don't care how big is our age gap, I love you"

"Kyouya-sama..."

"Every time I see you, I don't like when you being touch by the others, I want you to be mine, you're the only who can understand, how it feels to live in a lonely world..."

"I..."

"I'm sorry, Hayato, I'm such a sick bastard"

"I love you"  
"!"

"Kyouya-sama, you always care about me. Every time I see you too, I can't help but admiring you, respect you, you're so strong, you even saved me from those bastard"

"..."

"But those feelings were change, when the first time you touched me, I can't stop thinking of you..."

"Hayato..."  
"I guess we both fucked up, don't we?"

"Your mouth, Hayato"

"What! I'm just confessing and those are your reply? And pull it out!"

"No, since you already said that you love me, you're mine, Gokudera Hayato..."

End of Chapter 8

I'm sorry if it's not good, uhuhuhuhu T^T

Anyway, your review please...

And I will start writing the next chappie (Inspiration! Don't leave me!) X9


	9. Chapter 9

Now, for the serious chapter! XD

I hope you enjoyed it... :D

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Yamamoto Takeshi felt like, he was the only one who looked very stupid. Just a couple days ago, Gokudera was trying to avoid Hibari, but now, whenever Hibari spotted him, he will hug him and kissed his forehead. And Gokudera let him do as he please. _Just what happen here? When I was about to ask Hayato what happen days ago..._.

Lambo was the only who didn't have any idea what just happen in the mansion. Maybe his brain has been broken because Reborn has kicked him so many times. Talk about Reborn, since Tsuna was already became mature, Reborn decided to go back to Italy and took care of the sick 9th.

Sasagawa Ryouhei too, have the same condition as Lambo. Ryouhei always spent most of his time going to mountain and trained with his master, Colonello. So he didn't know about any relationship in the mansion.

Rokudou Mukuro was always being the forgotten one. Well Tsuna always send him to collect some information, so he rarely knew the condition in the mansion.

Sawada Tsunayoshi realized that too. Hibari and Gokudera became more closed to each other, or maybe too intimate. He felt a pang of jealousy when seeing them both hugging so intimately. Not only that, Gokudera seems,...limping? Just a couple days ago, Gokudera told him about what have Hibari done to him, he looked like he was about to cry, but now..._ Why? Is Hibari and Hayato had done it? Fuck..._

Hibari Kyouya was very happy now. His dreams came true. Yesterday, Hibari pound into Gokudera so many times until he can't walk. Even Hibari didn't know how many times he pound into him. Because Gokudera was so irresistible, Hibari couldn't control himself but molest him a lot since Gokudera's confession. _I just hope Hayato stop looking at the omnivore..._

Gokudera Hayato felt a lot of pain on his body, especially on his thigh. Gokudera now thinks Hibari as a really HUGE PERVERT, or a horny rapist. But Gokudera was rarely angry with him because every time he got angry Hibari will say "You're like a sexy demon when angry, Hayato" and molest him again, so it's better to shut himself up. _I need to thank Juudaime for comforting me and because of him, __I and Kyouya-sama can understand each other..._

In Tsuna's office

"So you have make up your mind?"  
"Yes, Juudaime"

Tsuna starred at Gokudera, nowadays he often spent his time around Hibari's room_. Just what the fuck were they doing?_

"I see, the mafia gathering will be held about 3 more days. I hope you will prepare yourself, Hayato-kun. And... Hibari-san?"

"What"

"I'll send you on a mission today with Yamamoto, the mission is to bring down the Di Droga family, they were producing a lot of drugs. And I heard, they're very dangerous. So I hope you can help Yamamoto in this mission. This mission maybe will take 2 days to finished."  
"Why don't you send Rokudou Mukuro?"

"I have sent Mukuro in another mission, please Hibari-san. This mission is dangerous, I can't afford to lose any of my guardians..."

Hibari sighed "Fine, I'll be leaving"

"Kyouya-sama, take care"

Hibari smiled at those word and ruffled Gokudera's silver hair, then Hibari left the office, leaving Gokudera and Tsuna together.

"Juudaime... I-I want to say, thank you"

"Hmm? For what?"

"You already comforting me" Gokudera said with a blushed in his face.

"Now you and Hibari-san are lovers, right?"

"Huh? Oooh, I don't know, he seems like to molest me a lot" Gokudera start to lowered his head.

Tsuna was trying to keep his cool, he tried to look at the paper on his desk to avert his mind. He hate it, he hate it when Gokudera stop looking at him.

"I'm sorry, you can go, Hayato-kun"

When night came, Tsuna can't sleep, his mind filled with dirty thoughts. At first, he always denied it when he though Gokudera was really attractive for him. But now, it's to late. If Tsuna was the first one confessed to him, will Gokudera accept him? He moved from his bed and choose to walk around to cleared his mind.

Along the corridor, Tsuna stopped in front of Gokudera's room. He can't stop himself and come into Gokudera's room. He found Gokudera was sound asleep. He was sleeping in fetal position while hugging a pillow. Tsuna closed the door, and advance towards Gokudera's bed. Tsuna moved his hand to brush away the silver bangs that covered Gokudera's face. _He looks so innocent like this..._

Tsuna climbed onto the matress, hovering Gokudera, then lean in to kissed the sleeping Gokudera. Gokudera was not a type of a person that will wake up when it's still not the time. Tsuna kissed him deeply and slid his tongue into Gokudera's mouth. Tsuna's hand lift one of Gokudera's hips so their groin brushing together.

"Ngggh" Gokudera moaning in his sleep and moved his head away from Tsuna's kiss. Tsuna growled and start attacking his neck. He could hear an audible moan from Gokudera's lips. Tsuna followed his instinct to touch him more, he moved his hand to grabbed Gokudera's member through his pajamas and he started to caressing his groin with his hand. Gokudera's moan become louder, but he still hadn't wake up.

_Fuck! I'm really look like a pervert now!_

End of Chapter 9

Pervert and nagging Tsuna, LOL, I'm really become insane! o;


	10. Chapter 10

Haaaa... Finally, I will finished my test!

I'm going to die... My brain is really corrupted DX

Ooh, and maybe you will surprised when you find out who is Gokudera's father here!

Hahaahahahahha, I must be crazy!

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Yamamoto and Hibari were accomplished the mission more quickly than expected. They have came back in the morning. Tsuna's decision to sent them both was a right choice after all. The Di Droga family were too weak for Hibari, well he was the strongest guardian in Vongola.

Meanwhile, Gokudera just woke up from his sleep. He has a strange dream last night. He was dreaming about Hibari, but those dream felt so damn real. _Did Kyouya-sama molest me last night? But he was gone in a mission right? Oooh, now I was the one who become a pervert..._

And Tsuna, he can't sleep yesterday, he was busy molesting Gokudera...

He really couldn't stop now, his moans was really erotic. When Tsuna was about to pull Gokudera's pants down. "Kyouya-...sama" Gokudera talk in his sleep. Tsuna's eyes widen in shock, e_ven when he was sleeping, he still think of him?_

Tsuna stopped his movement and starring at him. He lowered his head so their lips were barely touch each other and caressing his cheek. "You really love him, don't you?" 

"hnng..." He stayed for a couple of minutes that seems like hours, the time seems to stop for him. Tsuna decided to get out from his room. Outside the room, Tsuna sighed and face palm, _Shit, I want him..._

"Waaaw, Tsuna! You have bags under your eyes!"

"Hahahaha, I can't sleep last night, so how's the mission?"

"Well, Hibari is the one who do the job..."

"Where's Hibari-san?"  
"Hn? Oooh, he's already gone? But just a minute ago, I think..."

Tsuna's mind seems going to other place, Yamamoto's words didn't reach his ears. _He must be going to see Hayato._

Today Gokudera and Lambo didn't go to school either, it's Nami High birthday so all of the student get a holiday (yippeee!). Gokudera was planning to eat breakfast by himself. When he was about to open the door to the kitchen, a pair of strong arms snake around his waist.

"Kyo-Kyouya-sama! But shouldn't you-"

"I missed you"

"What the fuck! It's only one day!"

"I'm hungry, let's eat together"

"OI! Don't change the topic!"

Yamamoto and Tsuna saw the scene, Tsuna narrowed his eyes, he didin't want to see them, but Gokudera aware of their presence.

"Aaa-h, Juudaime! Let's eat together too!" _I don't want to be molested by him again..._

Tsuna raised his head, and nodded "Umm, okay!"

"Omnivore..."

"Ahahahaha, you didn't invite me, Hayato?"

"Che, you always come without invitation"

1 day before the mafia gathering

Gokudera was in his room trying to prepare his heart. Maybe tomorrow, he will meet his father, or maybe he will just get only the information. He still have hatred for his father, it's not easy to forget what he has done to him.

"Mom?" Gokudera was searching for his mother, usually around this time, his mother will teach him to play piano. But she hasn't showed up yet, it's already this late.

When he was walking around the house, he stopped because he heard sounds behind the door. It's sound like an argument. Gokudera decided to pressed his ear to the door, it was his mother and his father voice.

"G, I don't know what to do anymore... why can't you just stop?"

"Shut up, Lavina! You don't know anything, do you want him to suffer?"

"I know, but he is still a kid, I just want him to live longer!"

"It's your fault, I've told you so many times, why you don't listen to me?"

After his father said that, he can hear his mother was crying... But because of his mother's crying he can barely hear what his father saying. What he heard for the last time is...

"I'm sorry, Lavina..."

A gunshot was heard, and he rushed to open the door just to saw this scene.

His father hold a gun and his mother was lying to the ground bathed in blood. There was a gunshot wound on her head.

"D-Dad? Wh-What have you...? Mom?" His eyes widen in shock while looking at his mother's limp body.

"Hayato"

"You.. YOU KILLED HER! MURDERER!"

SLAP

G slapped his face, and he glared coldly at him "Did you hear everything?"

Gokudera start to cry, this man was not his father, his father always smiling to him and always give him warm embrace, but now his father pull the collar of his shirt "STOP CRYING! ANSWER ME!"

He was thrown to a wall by his father very hard, G then took a stick.

"Fine, if you don't want to answer, I'll have to punish you"

Gokudera was shivering, he really scared, then G started torturing him by pounding the stick several times to his body.

When living with his evil father, he realized that his father was involved in some kind of mafia business, because he can see a lot of black suited man coming to his house a couple times.

After about almost a week, Gokudera decided to run away from his house. He took his mother photo, and jump from the two story balcony, because his father found out what Gokudera will do.

"OOOW! IITTEE!" He broke his arm, but he was surpsrised, he still alive...

"Hayato! Come back here!" His father shouting from the second floor, but Gokudera didn't want any of that and start running.

He wanted to cry, what just happening? _Fuck him!_ He buried himself in the pillow, he even didn't realized there was someone entering his room.

"You okay?"

"Juudaime! When did you-"

"You thinking something?"

"I'm sorry, I must out of my mind"

Tsuna patted his head and smile warmly. Gokudera looked at Tsuna and suddenly hug him. He shivered, he looked so pathetic now. Tsuna didn't say anything and let Gokudera hug him to calm himself. After a couple of minutes Gokudera was already asleep, when Tsuna was trying to release his gripped, Gokudera didn't want to let him go.

Tsuna chuckled at his behavior and decided sleep together with him.

_Don't worry, Hayato. I'll always protect you..._

End of Chapter 10

G is Gokudera's father, hahahahhaha! Because they both look alike!

I can't help it Xp


	11. Chapter 11

Aaaaaah... I wonder...

I think my inspiration has gone one by one... _;

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The Vongola mansion was very lively now. A lot of mafia family has gathered in the mansion's hall. Hibari who hates crowding must hold his urge to bite everyone to death just for this day. It was a torture for him.

Meanwhile Gokudera... Since it was Tsuna's request, he couldn't oppose it.

"WHAT? B-But, J-Juuda-"

"You can't show identity in front of the Shimon family, Hayato-kun! We must minimize their suspicion, and besides I already have a plan"

"Is that reason you call us, Tsuna-kun?"

"Hahi, Haru doesn't know!"

"Omnivore, if Hayato got a scratch because of your plan, I'll bite you to death"

"I won't let that happen, Hibari-san. I don't want that happen either... "

"But, Juudaime! Dressing as a girl, isn't that too much?"

"Listen to me, Hayato-kun. Katou Julie is famous for his hobbies, teasing every girls that he met. And Julie is the only member of the Shimon family that doesn't know your existence in Vongola."

A vein pop out on Hibari's forehead.

"You used him as a bait?"

"We don't have any choice, Hibari-san. If we can catch him, maybe we can leak some information from him..."

"Juudaime..."

"I'm sorry Hayato-kun, but this is the only way, Enma-kun and his other guardians are not stupid as Julie"

"Omnivore, I'll really bite you to death"

"I-It's okay, Kyouya-sama! I...I-I'll do it!"

Now Gokudera was wearing a frilly dress that reach his knees, and had a make up on his face. Not only that, Kyoko and Haru gave Gokudera a long silver hair wig for him. Tsuna said to him Julie was a man with a strange bard, always wearing a hat and a pair of glasses. For Gokudera is not hard to find someone who was wearing a hat in this formal party and... he found him.

Julie was drinking some kind of soda, and he was busy teasing every woman who passed in front of him. But Gokudera didn't great him directly, Tsuna told him to wait until Julie approach him.

Meanwhile, Hibari and Tsuna watched Gokudera from afar, they didn't want Julie do something to him. Tsuna told Yamamoto to help with his plan. Tsuna has asked Mukuro for his cooperation too, while Ryohei, he was busy shouting to the extreme so he didn't listen to Tsuna. And Lambo, he was to coward.

"Tsuna-kun" Tsuna was taken aback and turn his gaze to the source of the voice. "Enma-kun, long time no see"

A red haired man advanced towards Tsuna and smiled "Hahaha, you haven't change ever since I left Japan"

"Well...I don't think so, you haven't change either. You come alone?"

"Naaaah, Adel and the others accompany me, we are planning to stay in Japan for a while" While Tsuna was busy chatting with Enma, Julie set his eyes on Gokudera.

"Heee~y, you preeeeetty girl..."

_At least... _Julie approach him and put his hand around Gokudera's shoulder.

"You alone?"

Gokudera tried to make a high pitch voice "U-Umm, I..."

"You're so shy, aren't you?" His face became closer to Gokudera's face.

_Dammit! I want to kick his face!_ "I-I'm coming with my...cousin"

"*whistle* What's your name, cutie..."

"Ha-Haya-Ha-Hayase..."

"Hayase-chan, what a pretty name..."

Hibari was twitching a lot, _I'll be the one who will torture that herbivore._

"Mi-mister, there were another pretty girls, why don't you talk to them otherwise?"

"Hahahahaha, don't be like that, Hayase-chan. You're so pretty that I can't let my eyes go from you"

"I'm still young mister, I'm still not familiar about adult's world"

"Then..." Katou Julie moved to stand in front of him, so he was blocking Gokudera's view to the hall.

"Do you want me to teach you, little girl?"

"When?" _Shit, I must play innocence..._

"You just need a less crowded place"

"Hmmm? Like?"

"Let's go outside the hall, shall we?"

Hibari saw them start to move away from the spot. He inform Tsuna via transmitter.

"Omnivore, they're moved"

Tsuna received the message and he need to inform Yamamoto and Mukuro.

"Wait a sec, Enma-kun" Enma nodded, and gesture his hand to permit Tsuna. "Yamamoto, Mukuro, you can do it now" Tsuna whispered to the transmitter. Enma only saw Tsuna and talk to himself, a_s I predicted..._

When Gokudera and Julie reach outside the hall, Julie pinned Gokudera to the wall, when he was about to kissed him...

DUAG

Yamamoto knocked him down with his Shigure Kintoki "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah, thanks, yakyuu baka"

"Ahahaha, Mukuro, you do the rest"

"Kufufufufu, I don't follow any orders apart from our beloved boss."

"Well, Tsuna has ordered you by the way"

A thick mist covered Mukuro's body, and he disguised himself as Julie.

"Let's come back to the hall, my lady"

"Che, shut up, pineapple head!"

"I need to take care of this body. I think I'll hide him in my room"

"Please do, yakyuu baka"

When they're coming back to the hall, now Gokudera was accompanied by the fake Katou Julie.

"Tsuna-kun, I can't stay any longer, I need to do something, I think I'll going first"

"Leaving already?"

"Hahaha, I'll visit you later, I promised"

Then Enma gathered all of his guardian, "Julie, you teased a little girl?"

"Hahahaha, she's so cute, boss. I can't help him" The fake Katou Julie reply.

Enma sighed "Then we'll be going, Tsuna-kun"

"Take care, Enma. And promised, you'll visit me!" After saying goodbye to each other, Tsuna come back to the party.

After the party was done.

"Hayato, you're okay?"

"Umm! Don't worry about me, Kyouya-sama"

"Hayato-kun, now we risked Mukuro's life in the Shimon hand. We must do this quickly"

"Omnivore, I'll interrogate him"

End of Chapter 11

This is the most unclear chapter...

Well, your review? XD


	12. Chapter 12

Lalalalala~, I'm free at last! XD

The midterm test is over, hoorraaaaaaaaay! X3

Here's chapter 12 8D

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Katou Julie was tied into a chair, and he was brought to Tsuna's office by Yamamoto. Even it's almost midnight, they must interrogate him now, because who knows? Maybe Enma will come tomorrow, so they need switch the real and the fake Katou Julie that day.

Before they were trying to interrogate him, Gokudera finally managed to persuade Hibari not to use violence. Well, he might be killed him.

"So...What's first?" Tsuna asked Hibari

"Herbivore, you're with the Shimon?"

"Of course I am, are you blind?"

Hibari got into a rage, and he raised his tonfa.  
"Wa-WAIT! We can't get information from him if you kill him, Kyouya-sama!"

"Oh, God. I can't believe I was tried to kiss a boy, but you're cute anyway *wink***"**

Gokudera sweat dropped, and he just hope this will finished quickly.

"OI, pervert. Do you know a man named G?" Gokudera was the one who asked first.

"Hmmmm, nope"

"Don't lie herbivore, or I'll bite you to death" Hibari threaten him by pressing his tonfa to Julie's neck.

"Whooaa, I swear! Why you don't ask my boss instead? Jeeeezz"

"Enma-kun won't tell me anything in this past year, even I've told him about Hayato-kun, so you must be hiding something from us"

"Hahahaha, you're sharp one, Vongola. But..."

"?"

"My boss already knows, this kind of things will be happen..."

(*****)

Meanwhile at the some luxury hotel in Namimori, Enma gathered his guardian in his room, including the fake Katou Julie.

"We'll be going to the Vongola mansion tomorrow, I want to meet my old friend"

"That Tsunayoshi, I can't believe you're becoming friends with him"

"Hahahaha, I can't help it, Adel. He is so kind" Enma's eyes soften and he smiled.

"And you, Julie"

"Yes?"

"Or I say... Rokudou Mukuro"

"!"

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. This must be Tsuna's plan, right?"

"H-How...?" Mukuro or the fake Katou Julie was shocked,_ he found out?_

"What the hell?" Koyou can't believe it too and he change into fight stance.

"It's okay everyone, he won't attack us, Tsuna-kun is not that kind of person who will attack us with such a low tactics"

"Shit" Mukuro back to his original form and everyone in the room was shocked.

"That's why, I'll talk to Tsuna-kun tomorrow and take my subordinate back..."

(******)

"Enma-kun already know?"

"Yep"

Tsuna didn't believe it, he was step ahead from him. If Enma knew he catch his subordinate...

"Well... Why don't you wait until tomorrow?"

"What?"

"My boss told me, if I get caught, I must told you that he will come tomorrow..."

End of chapter 12

Well it's really short, but next chapter may be longer...


	13. Chapter 13

Hmmm, I think the story become more...complicated?

Oooh, whatever, I hope you enjoyed it... 8D

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tsuna really messed up, he was afraid to face his friend now. He never knew that Enma can't think that far.

The bell rang, and one of the maid opened the door.

_I'm really scared now..._

"Juudaime, I'm sorry" Gokudera said while sitting at the couch in Tsuna's office. Hibari was standing while crossing his arms behind him

"It's not your fault, Hayato-kun. Well, we must face the reality..." Tsuna replied. Tsuna now was sitting behind his desk

After about seconds, the Shimon family come into Tsuna's office with Rokudou Mukuro in his original form.

"Tsuna-kun"

"Have a seat, Enma-kun"

Enma choose to sit on the couch in front of Gokudera, so now Enma and Gokudera faced each other.

"So, where's Julie?"

"I'm here, boss" Julie said while standing at the corner of the office with Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry, Enma-kun"

"Don't worry about that, I know how you felt. I was hiding a lot of things from you"

Gokudera just starred at them with a confused look. Enma then turn his gaze to Gokudera and smiled to him "You must be Gokudera Hayato, right? Tsuna-kun tell me a lot about you in his letter".

Tsuna blushed, _Don't say it, idiot!_

"And from your father too..."

Gokudera was shocked, this man, how close is his relationship with his father?

"I'll tell you first how I met your father, Hayato"

"What? Why you ju-"

"When I was kid, I have an incurable disease. My father was a former boss of the Shimon family, so he know he knew a lot about his subordinates. The one that famous with his intelligence was your father, G-san" Enma cut Gokudera's sentences.

"What? He already working with the mafia since a long time ago?"

"Yes, your father is really kind, Hayato. He was a doctor who develop almost all of medical technology. My father know it, so he bring me to Italy to met G-san. I remember I met you, but you're still a baby so you probably won't remember anything about me"

He didn't know his father was working as a doctor for a mafia.

"Lavina-san was the one who help G-san a lot. Lavina-san and G-san are a good couple, they're suit each other very well, and I really indebted to both of them, they have cured my disease. That's why, when I have become the boss of the Shimon family, I want to help G-san developing medical knowledge."

"Wait, what's the connection between your past and me?" Gokudera accused him.

"Relaxed, Hayato. That was the time I decided to leave Japan and stay with my subordinates in Italy. But when I see him, he looks so pale and very unhealthy"

"..."

"Hayato, actually your father didn't want me to tell you about him. But I see you have a determination, so..."

"?"

"I suggest you meet him eye to eye" Enma said while leaning to the couch.

"What? But I..."

"Don't you want to know the truth? I can prepare the flight to Italy for you, but since you're still underage, I suggest you to bring at least 1 adult with you"

"I'll go with him"  
"Kyouya-sama!"

"Hahahaha, you have a good protector. I'll give your father address to Hibari-san then."

"Thank you, Enma-kun. Ummm, but guys, can you all please leave us for a while?" Tsuna asked everyone in the office, he want to have a private conversation with Enma. All of the people in the office leave Enma and Tsuna together.

"Enma! I couldn't believe it! Why you never told me anything!"

"It's G-san request, I indebted to him"

Tsuna raised from his seat and walk towards Enma.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to catch your subordinate like that"

"Don't worry about him. I'll gladly let you do anything you want if it's make you happy. But now, I think you need to pay it."

"Wha-"

Before Tsuna can finished his sentence, Enma grab his arm and crash his lips to Tsuna's. Because Tsuna was still in the state of shock, Enma took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He cupped both of Tsuna's cheeks with his hand and slid his tongue to his mouth.

After minutes kissing, they need oxygen so Enma broke the kiss, and he saw Tsuna was panting and his face flushed.

"This will do" Enma said while smiling.

End of Chapter 13

It's almost finished, yeeeeey!


	14. Chapter 14

Dodododododon, This story was almost finished!

You must remember, this story is YAOI genre, so it doesn't have a deeper plot. Please don't hate me T^T

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Enma has told Gokudera and Hibari that they can leave to Italy about 2 days later. Gokudera choose to sleep with Hibari this night and tomorrow. While with Tsuna, Enma want to stay overnight with him, even though Adelheid oppose him a lot, Tsuna sweat dropped.

Now Gokudera was sleeping together with Hibari, they both share the same futon.

"Kyouya-sama, why do you want me to meet him?" Gokudera said while turning his face to Hibari.

Hibari sighed "Have you forgotten what I have said to you?". Gokudera blushed and pulled the blanket to cover his face. Hibari sighed again, and wrapped his arms around Gokudera (even though he was covered by the blanket)

"I'll be going with you, so why did you scared?" Hibari asked him and moved away the blanket from Gokudera.

"I don't want to face that person, I want to know the truth, but I don't want to face him"

"You need to be strong, Hayato. Or you will always become a brat"

"What!"

Hibari leaned towards Gokudera and kissed him. The kiss become tensed and they tongues entangled each minutes that seems like hours, Hibari broke the kiss, while Gokudera was panting and his mouth hanging open. Saliva dripping to his chin, then Hibari licked the saliva and attacking his neck.

"I love you, Hayato"

After Hibari said that, his room filled with Gokudera's moans and cries, well you know what were they doing.

(*O*)

After 2 days, Hibari and Gokudera has prepared for their flight. Enma and Tsuna were the only one that escort them to the airport.

"Be careful Hayato-kun, Hibari-san"

"I'll be going, Juudaime. And Kozato-san..."  
"Yes?"

"T-Thank you"

"Hahahaha, you're welcome! Your father has saved me after all. And please don't hate him, Hayato"

Gokudera didn't said anything, he lowered his head. _How come I don't hate him!_

After saw their departure, Enma and Tsuna decided to go back to the mansion.

"Are you sure they will be okay?"

"Don't worry about them, G-san is not like what you think, honey..."

"WHA-! J-Just... Just leave me alone!"

Tsuna walked away and leaving Enma with a blush in his face, Enma can only laugh, Tsuna was everything for him... He remembered what G said to him in the past.

G was sitting in a small garden in his house. Suddenly Enma approach him and his hand holding a piece of paper. 

"G-san, your son named Gokudera Hayato right?"

"Huh? Yeah..."

"My friend told me via his letter, he found a kid named Gokudera Hayato"

"!"

"I can help you, let's meet him"

"NO!" G exclaimed and bang his hand to the table

"G-G-san?"

"I'm sorry... My son... He probably hate me now..."

"..."

"I must be crazy, I have done something horrible to him... My wife and my son..."

"G-san..."  
"Enma, I know this is not my place to say this kind of things to you, but I don't want you have the same experience as I do. I already think you as my own son you know."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"If you love someone so much, you should tell them directly, so they will understand you before it's to late. Like me..."

Enma chased after Tsuna and hug him from behind "I will never let you go, Tsuna"

Tsuna blushed darkened and then he swing his elbow to Enma stomach. "Owwww! What's that for! I'm serious you know!"

"You idiot! Don't do something like that in public!"

End of Chapter 14

I'm sorry, there was some OOC here 8O


	15. Chapter 15

This will be the last chapter of the story, hope you enjoyed it... O.V

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, KHR belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When the plane had landed in Italy, Gokudera felt the memories came back to his mind by itself. He felt so sick, he want to just go away from there. Hibari realized that Gokudera was acting so strange when they start walk out from the airport. The older man called a taxi and they decided to take a rest after the long flight by stay overnight in a nearby hotel.

"You can't sleep?"

"Mmm..."

Hibari sighed, he rent an executive room, well he didn't want to sleep in a small room. They both now were sharing the same bed.

"Don't you dare try to run away, or I'll bite you to death"

"Nooo, I am not! It just... how should I face him..."

"Go to sleep, Hayato. You need to take a rest, tomorrow will be a hard day" Hibari said and kissed his forehead.

(*O*)

His father didn't live at the same house after he ran away from home, so it was quite difficult to search where his father live. After asking some people and tour around the city, finally they reached their destination. The house was small and it seems like an abandoned house since it was located at a small alley.

Gokudera gulped, he froze in front the door house. If he press the door bell, he will meet his father, but how would his father react if he saw him? When he was running from home, his father sent some of his people to search for him, was he already forget anything about him?

Hibari sighed, _this is going nowhere_, and he pressed the door bell.

"Kyo-Kyouya-sama!"

A footstep was heard, and the door opened, but it was not his father, but it was a woman.

"May I help you?" The woman asked in Italian.

"Umm, is this G-san house?" Gokudera replied him, Hibari learned Italian for the past year, so he could understand what they were talking.

The woman eyes widened for a while but calmed thereafter.

"Come in" Gokudera and Hibari entered the house, and the woman closed the door.

"Why do you know about Mr.G, who the hell are you?" The woman asked and pulled a gun out of nowhere. The gun was directed toward Gokudera. Hibari stand in front of Gokudera and pulled out his tonfa.

"I should be the one who asked you that question, herbivore. The silver hair teen here is... G's son"

"What! But h-he...he told me that, his son-!"

"What's going on?"

"Mr. G!"

A red hair man with a tattoo on his face suddenly come from the stair.

Gokudera's eyes widen in shock when he saw his father, and the same goes for G. They starring each other for a while.

"You bastard, fucking asshole" Gokudera growled.

"Hayato"

Gokudera charged towards him and ready to punch him in the face. When the mysterious woman was about to released a fire, Hibari knocked the gun out from the woman's grip and quickly catch Gokudera's wrist.

"Hayato, don't forget for what purpose we come here" Hibari tried to calm him down, Gokudera gritted his teeth and lowered his head.

"Leave us for a while, Nina" G ordered the woman.

"B-But, Mr.G!" "I said, GO!"

The woman stiffened and leave the room.

"Who was that fucking ridiculous woman? Your bitch?"

"I know you will come to see me sooner or later, Hayato"

"You haven't answered my question, asshole"

"... She is my servant, and I don't know you have such colorful words"

"It's none of your business"

"You know my address from Kozato Enma, right Mr...?" G said while set his gaze on Hibari.

"Yes, and my name is Hibari Kyouya"

"Please have a seat, Hayato, Mr. Hibari"

(*O*)

The living room's aura was really tensed, Gokudera keep glaring at his mother's murderer, _why he act so calm and not trying to kill me? _There were two couch in the living room that face each other, Hibari sit next to Gokudera while G sit in front of them, between the couches there was a small wooden table.

"You want me to tell you about your mother?"

"And he WAS your wife, asshole"

Hibari shook his head at Gokudera's behavior, but he couldn't blame him, after what happen in the past. He scanned the man in front of him, just like Kozato Enma said, Gokudera's father was really thin and he could see there were black line under his eyes.

"Will you listen to-, no, will you believe in me, Hayato?"

"Che, FUCK! You think I have another choice? That stupid Shimon boss tell me to face you so I can know the truth from your fucking mouth!"

"I see..."  
Hibari was wondering, the man didn't angry at Gokudera's potty mouth, it seems he realized that the past was his fault.

"Your mother has an incurable disease and those disease is in your body too, Hayato"

"Wha-?"

"I spent a lot of time to search for the cure, but you should know, both of your disease was different from the other disease..."

_That's right, he cured Kozato Enma's disease._.. Hibari though mentally.

"The disease was so strange, it eat your body from time to time, when you get older, it will become worst. When you was 3, I found the cure but there was a risk..."

"..."

"I made an experiment drug and your mother was the one who willing to drink it. Your mother feel the side effect 1 week after he drunk it. She felt a lot of pain in her body everyday at random times and she said the pain was unbearable... But the pain will gone about 1 hour, and this will happen everyday... The good news was her disease was cured..."

"What the hell!"

"Your mother's disease and your disease can't be felt by you, but it ate your own lifespan..."

"What? So you mean?"  
"That when the argue begin, we were arguing should we made you drink the medicine or not. But when Lavina and I were arguing, the side effect of the medicine suddenly appeared, that's the time she cried"

Gokudera remember that too, suddenly his mother was crying in the middle of the argument...

"She...SHIT! She asked me to killed her, Hayato! She was in so much pain!" Tears was flowing like a waterfall on G's cheek. Gokudera's eyes widen

"W-Why should I believe in you!"

"Do you think I will killed my own wife? Do you think I will have the heart to kill her?" G snapped, and he glared at Gokudera, Gokudera was taken aback and he start looking to the ground.

"After I killed her, I was decided to give the medicine to you, so I start torturing you, I think so that you will be able to bear the pain later. But when you ran away from home, I lose my hope and I throw all the medicine away. I keep on living so I can purge my sin, and helping people."

"G-san..." Hibari was curious about something "You mean Hayato is..."

"Yes, you won't live longer, Hayato"

Gokudera now can't speak anything _WHAT THE FUCK! _But he always saw his mother always live happily with him and his father, she seems didn't mind to live in such hard way. _That is because, when you live with someone you love, you can overcome any obstacles!_ He remember his mother say something like that.

"Dad"

G shocked, _just Hayato called me dad?_

"I don't give a shit about if I cured or not..."

"What, but Ha-"

"I'll keep on living, like mom always do... Shit, I don't fucking care... and even if you still have the fucking medicine I won't drink it"

Hibari felt his heart hurt so much, is that mean they can not live together forever?

(*O*)

2 years after Gokudera found his father and back to Japan, he start to live normally. G decided to help Hibari with Gokudera's life expense, even though Hibari wanted to reject him, but his father always give him a puppy look (sweat dropped). Gokudera still hate his father a bit, it's not easy to forgive someone who has hurt you a lot, but never tell them the reason.

Tsuna and Enma start dating, and this made Adelheid ten times angry.

Gokudera tell them about his father but he didn't tell anyone about his disease. He didn't want to make everyone worry about him, he hates people mercy.

In the garden at Vongola mansion, Hibari and Gokudera were taking a nap under a tree, Gokudera rest his head on Hibari's chest while embrace him.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them?"

"No, I don't have any reason to tell them and Kyouya-sama..."  
"Hm?"

"Don't you ever dare try to do something fucked up if I died"

Hibari widened his eyes. He tighten his embrace and buried his face on Gokudera's silver hair.

"Just keep on living, just like I do... Please..., it's my only request, Kyouya-sama"

Hibari didn't say anyhting, he never want to let Gokudera go... But Gokudera already told him, _just_ _keep on living..._

_I'll always love you.. I don't care whenever you will become an angel or a demon after you died..._

End of the Story

Weellll, Finally, I'm done!

Thanks for reading! XD XD XD


End file.
